It's All Her Fault
"It's All Her Fault" is the second episode of Season One of ABC's How to Get Away with Murder. It was written by Peter Nowalk and directed by Bill D'Elia. It is the second episode of the season overall, and premiered on October 2, 2014. Synopsis Annalise takes on a new client, Max St. Vincent, an eccentric millionaire who is the key suspect in his wife's brutal murder. All the clues point to St. Vincent as the killer, but Annalise challenges her students to prove he's innocent - whether that's the truth or not. Meanwhile, Annalise deals with issues in her own home when her growing suspicions that Sam is somehow involved in Lila's disappearance start to affect their marriage. In flash forwards, we go back to the night of the murder and learn that Wes might be hiding a few secrets of his own.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20140916abc04/ Recap Professor Annalise reading the newspaper article about the dead girl that was found in the water tank. Sam says that he has to work with the students in grief counselling and heads to work. Annalise heads to class, and lectures her students about lying, and how to tell when people are lying. She tells them to look around and ask themselves if they know who anyone really is. She brings up a case she is working on with Marjorie St. Vincent, she was stabbed sixteen times and murdered, her husband Maxwell is the prime suspect and she is representing him. Annalise and her students head to Maxwell’s house and he shows them the bloody bed where his wife was killed. Wes gets nauseous, Annalise tells them to look around and take photos. Maxwell says that he needs a volunteer, and Connor volunteers. He throws Connor on the bed, and pretends to stab Connor sixteen times. He basically confesses to murdering his wife, and Annalise says that is just the prosecution’s theory. They head back to the office to work on an argument for Maxwell, and Annalise calls Wes in to her office. She asks him if he is having second thoughts about joining her team, but Wes reassures her that he wants to be her. She has a mission for him, she sends him to the police station to ask for the supplemental arrest record, and orders him not to tell the police station his name or Annalise’s name. Wes heads home and is looking over the arrest report he just scored, and there is a knock at the door. His neighbor asks if she can use his shower, because his isn’t working. He lets her in and she drops her towel and catches him staring. Fast forward two months earlier to current day. Wes, Michaela, Connor, and Laurel are all standing in the woods in the dark arguing over whether they leave the body of the man they murdered at the scene of the crime or try to dispose of it. After arguing in circles they decide to flip a coin to decide. Flashback 2 ½ months earlier, Wes and the other students are watching the news about the co-ed murder on campus. Wes is shocked to see that the prime subject is her boyfriend Griffin, the same man that he seen coming out of his neighbor Rebecca’s apartment. Wes discovers a discrepancy on the arrest report he got from the police station for Maxwell, and Annalise uses his findings to discredit the police on the scene of the crime. After court Annalise’s boyfriend Nate shows up and warns her that she needs to lay off the police and stop making them all look like fools on the stand, there is going to be fall back. He is still furious that she blackmailed him in her last court case and he warns her that if she calls him again he will tell her husband every dirty and nasty thing that he did to her. Fast forward to current time – Wes heads to the gas station to pick up matches and oil burn the body. He buys a burner phone and calls someone and tells them that he got the others to “help him take care of it” and promises to protect them. Flashback 2 ½ months earlier – Annalise goes home and searches her husband’s phone for the name of the girl that was killed on campus, Lila Stangard. She finds emails back and forth between them about a paper she was writing for his class. In class the next day Annalise teaches her students that you should always trust your character witness. They bring in Maxwell’s daughter Ellie and drill her with possible questions that the prosecution might ask. Their case falls apart when the prosecution shares a death report from Switzerland where Ellie’s mother and Maxwell’s first wife died. Ellie insists that her mother died in a car accident, but the death report reveals that she was murdered and stabbed with a hunting knife. After court Ellie screams at her dad in the lobby that he is a murderer and a liar, and storms out. Maxwell maintains his innocence to Annalise, and she orders her students to get on the case ASAP and figure out who leaked the autopsy to the prosecution, she thinks that Maxwell is being framed. Back at the office Annalise’s husband comes home and Annalise screams at him in her office and asks him if he was “screwing the dead girl.” He reassures her that he wasn’t, but she argues that it has happened before. He swears there was nothing going on between them. Annalise apologizes and says that she is stressed because she knows she is going to lose her case. Annalise takes her students back to Maxwell’s house and makes them sit inside the crime scene until they come up with a new argument to get Maxwell off. They head back to court and Maxwell confesses to killing his first wife in Sweden and insists that since he is a hunter he knew to stab her once in the jugular and put her out of her misery quickly and painlessly. Next, Annalise calls a medical examiner up on the stand, and she reveals that the two women were clearly killed by two different people. After deliberation, the verdict comes in, and the jury has decided that Maxwell is not guilty. Annalise heads home and her husband Sam has a romantic dinner laid out for her to celebrate her win in court. He heads down to the cellar to get a bottle of wine, and Annalise goes through his phone again. She realizes that he deleted all of his messages from Lila Stangard since the last time she went through his phone. She runs out the door and corners Nate in front of his house, she tells him that she has to talk to him about Lila’s case because she and Sam were too close. Annalise heads back home and climbs in to bed with Sam and kisses him and tells him, “we’re good I promise.” While she is having sex with Sam she has flashbacks of her conversation with Nate, she begged him to check out his alibi and see if Sam was really at Yale the night that Lisa Stangard was killed. Wes arrives at home, and hears his neighbor Rebecca screaming, police drag her down the stairs in handcuffs. He yells at her to not say anything to the police. Fast forward to present time – Wes leaves the gas station and rushes to a motel to see the person he was on the phone with and told that he would protect. Rebecca answers the door and he rushes in and kisses her. Cast Starring *Viola Davis as Annalise Keating *Billy Brown as Nate Lahey *Alfred Enoch as Wes Gibbins *Jack Falahee as Connor Walsh *Katie Findlay as Rebecca Sutter *Aja Naomi King as Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry as Asher Millstone *Karla Souza as Laurel Castillo *Charlie Weber as Frank Delfino *Liza Weil as Bonnie Winterbottom Guest Starring *Tom Verica as Sam Keating *Conrad Ricamora as Oliver Hampton *Laura Coover as Eloise St. Vincent *Steven Weber as Max St. Vincent Co-Starring *Jill Remez as Prosecutor Lucinda Blair *John Eric Montana as Judge *Tye Alexander as Officer Jake Dorsey *Susanne Sena as Best Friend *Wes Armstrong as Bill *Lynn Ann Leveridge as Medical Examiner *Missy Doty as Receptionist *Danielle Barbosa as Angry Spectator #1 *Hugh Holub as Angry Spectator #2 *Cheryl Getuiza as Reporter #1 *Lee Lourdes as Reporter #2 Trivia Episode Notes *This episode scored 12.15 million viewers. *After Sam's murder, Wes meet Rebecca, showing that he was protecting her. *When Annalise asks Sam if he's cheatting her with Lila, she mentions that this happen before. Important Events *It's revealed that Rebecca is part of Sam's murder. *Rebecca mentions Rudy and talk about his mental problems, we meet Rudy several episodes after. *Nate dumped Annalise. *Annalise find out that Sam cheatting on her with Lila. Title *When the guys (Laurel, Connor and Michaela) are waiting for Wes in the woods Michaela discusses with them saying that maybe they (Wes and Rebecca) betrayed them and that "It's all her fault". **'It's All Her Fault -' Michaela Pratt Soundtrack * "Run me Out" - Zola Jesus References Category:Season One Episodes